Forgotten
by CrossingTheBoundary
Summary: Lucy finally snaps at Natsu after a long while in isolation. Lisanna came back and Lucy was ruined. What does she do? Trigger Warning: Suicide/Angst Lucy POV ONESHOT


Aye! Its been a while since I last posted... I deleted the story though... But here is another one! Warning... Suicide|Angst|Hurt

* * *

><p>Natsu:Oi. Can we just hurry up and get on with the story?<p>

Me: Wait, let me do the disclaimer.

Lucy's Ghost: Weee. CrossingTheBoundary does not own Fairy Tail. She is merely a die hard fan who has fangasms when Gray or Lyon strip.

Me: LUCY!

* * *

><p>I looked around the guild, no light in my once sparkling eyes. A crowd in front of me met my vision. I was getting quite frustrated with how the guild has gotten to be within the past year. Everyone thought it was all fun and games, but it wasnt. At least thats how It was to me.<br>Ever since Lisanna came back, they've been partying all day and night! No one, not even Master has spoken to me since. Its already been a year, cant they get over it? I mean, yeah they've all missed her, but what about the newer members like Juvia and Gajeel who didnt know her when she returned. They STILL made such a big fuss over it!  
>I felt bad feeling like this, Lisanna did nothing wrong. I was being self-centered and greedy. I just wished someone would at least make eye contact or wave at me. I sighed heavily, ignoring the over joyful aura and thought of some ideas for my novel.<br>"Oi Luce!", I smiled as I turned around to meet Team Natsu and Lisanna. Finally some attention around here!  
>"Whats up Natsu?", I asked. His look of happiness slowly faded to a look of discouragement as I asked him.<br>"Well, ermmmm. How do I put this? When Lisanna was gone, we all needed a person to replace her for the time being, so we chose you! But, now that shes back, we are kinda kicking you off the team! Plus, you're weaker than Lisanna!", he explained quickly.  
>At first I was shocked, then terrified, than depressed. "Does that mean all this was a lie? Even after everything we've been through?!", I began to laugh hysterically and fell to the ground. My expression gradually changed to seldom again," Haven't you noticed? This entire time, you have been ignoring me? I went on solo missions while you guys and Lisanna did Missions without me! It already felt like you kicked me off the team earlier! " My voice cracked in that last sentence. "I can't believe this! Especially you Natsu, I loved- no, as pathetic as it is, I still love you! You went and stabbed me right here," I pointed at my heart," I thought you were my bestfriend..."<br>I began to sob, finally spilling all the tears I tried so very hard to prevent from falling. I couldn't breathe, as the entire guild was looked surprised, but said nothing. I was kind of relieved, but at the same time, hurt. Hurt, that he wouldn't apologize to me even after I broke down in front of the entire guild. I can't believe I hoped he would confess his feelings to me, if he had any that is. There's no hope for me though, he has Lisanna. He was never mine to begin with.  
>I shook my head as I slowly rose from the cold rock floor of the Fairy Tail Guild. I let one single tear escape before I turned away from the horrified stares of the people I called my family and ran out the large doors .<br>I bolted home, hoping someone- anyone would come after me. But much to my dismay, I was alone with tears blurring my vision. I ran past the fishermen who always warned me about walking on the ledge of the sidewalk. When I got to my door, I burst inside, slamming it behind me. I crashed onto my bed, where he fell asleep so many nights. I always portrayed it as annoying, but I actually enjoyed it.  
>Crying was the only thing I could do at first. I was pained and depressed, dont people usually cry? But then, I saw a picture of me, Natsu, and Happy after our first successful mission together. I felt a wave of nostalgia come over me, but quickly disappear seconds later.<br>I eventually got tired and mad at looking at the fake, fake picture. How could he say it was all pretend!? That backstabbing jerk! I couldn't contain my anger anymore and I flung the picture at my wall. Pieces of shattered  
>glass flew everywhere and scattered across my room.<br>The next thing I did though, surprised me. I picked up a large, sharp fragment and examined it. I unconsciously smiled and brought it to my wrist. I became aware of what I was doing and instantly became frightened. Although, I didnt drop the glass. Instead, I lowered it onto my skin and dragged it down.  
>The pain was numbed out and all I could feel was complete pleasure. I giggled and cut again. The warm chocolate brown from my eyes were drained out and refilled with a colder cafe brown. I was changing each time i scarred myself.<br>Soon, I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I knew it was from blood loss and if someone didnt save me, Id die. I didnt wish to die, but there were no signs of anyone coming to help me. I was getting close to slipping out of this world, only one thing kept me awake. The desire and hope that my prince will come and rescue me from the pain. Tell me everything will be alright and that he loves me. But he didnt come, and so my mind became dark and I whispered my last earthly words," I Love You..."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a bit short. I think I want to keep this a one shot though. Anyways, thanks for reading;)<p> 


End file.
